


Light Sleep

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena knows Kara is supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: I wrote this after i saw that scene of Kara sleep floating during this year crossover,i thought it was really cute, so here it is.





	Light Sleep

There’s been 3 weeks since the last time they went on a date, Lena was just so full of work, so many papers to sign, meetings to attend and her mother was a problem a part and she really didn’t want to deal with her right now. Kara could see the stress Lena was going through, she had a lot to do herself but at least she just had snapper to deal with, nothing was good enough for him, she was really sad there was barely nothing she could do to help so she decided that no matter what they were going to have a date, well, at least a dinner, together. She send a message to Lena, asking to let her know when she was done with work so she could make dinner for when she get home. 5 minutes later her phone ring, Lena;

"Baby please, we both know you are not very good at the kitchen, I thought we had agreed with that after you start a fire, again, last week’’ Lena said, laughing a bit, she love Kara very much, but the girl was a denial in the kitchen.

‘’Look, it was accident ok?!, I’m really good at the kitchen when no one is distracting me!’’

‘’Oh yeah?, and who was distracting to the point you didn’t see the bacon starting a fire on the stove and the cake, or whatever it was that you were trying to make, burning in the oven?‘’ she said with a soft smile;

‘’You, obliviously!’’ Kara said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘’Oh, so this is my fault now?’’ Lena wasn’t able to hold back the laugh now.

‘’Yes, you got out of the room, wearing just a long shirt, hair up in a messy bun, those beautiful eyes looking at me and then smiling down at your book, just you and your perfect face, and i ended up getting distracted.’’

‘’Well then, i’m sorry for distracting you, from now one I’m gonna try be less, hum, perfect, but seriously, I have so much to do today and I know you work a lot too and hasn’t been sleeping well, don’t wait up for me, I promise to try finishing all the very important things until next week so we can have a proper date, ok?’’ Lena said with a tired smile.

‘’No, you don’t want me to cook that’s fine, but I will order something for us and we can eat while watching a movie, besides, we both know I can’t sleep until you get home.’’ Kara said, leaving no room for argument.

‘’alright, alright, you won, I will let you know when I’m done here.’’

‘’Thank you, you want me to pick you up?’’

‘’there is no need, I will have my driver take me home today, you just prepare everything for tonight.’’

‘’Ok then, i love you!’’

‘’I love you too, oh, and Kara?

‘’Yes?’’

‘’I just want to say thank you, you care so much for me, i’m so grateful for having you in my life, you are just so good to everyone that I sometimes feel like I don’t deserve you!’’ Lena said tearing a bit.

’'Lena, first of all, i’m still at work and not wearing waterproof mascara and second, you deserve everything you have accomplish until now and so much more, trust me. Now I gotta go, ok? I love you, very much’’

‘’Thank you, i love you too, bye.’’

They hung up and Lena just stay a good five minutes thinking trying to figure out when she had got so luck, she thought it was from the moment she meet the pretty and clumsy reporter, and then, after almost 2 months of what she called, oblivious flirting, finally be able to call her, girlfriend, she then remember how things devolved, from the ‘’I flew here, on a bus’’ to the billions times they just used ‘’what are friends for’’ at the end of every sentence, little did they know. She brushed it all off and focus all her attention back at the papers, trying to finish everything as early as possible to not let Kara waiting too much.

When she finally sign her last paper she toke her phone out and look at the time, it was already 22:30, but that was no were near as late as the past 3 weeks, she would always come back home at midnight, one am, and sometimes she would still have to take some papers home in order to not be so behind at work the next morning, so she was happy she had finished considerably early today, she send a message to Kara and proceed to call driver so she could finally go home.

She got home at 22:45 and knocked slightly on the door before remembering that Kara had gotten her a copy of the key since she was going there almost every night now, so she could get in by herself in case Kara was out late on ‘’Supergirl duty’’; She smiled softly at the memory of Kara nervously handing her the key, and after a few seconds of silence nervously saying that she was sorry and asking if they were moving too fast, then Lena laughed slightly telling her it was ok, she just haven’t imagine Kara trusted her that much, she had always had trouble with people, no one like or trusted her, all because she was a Luthor, Kara was always telling her how she was more than her last name, that she was better than her mother and father and that everything that happened to Lex wasn’t her fault, and infinity things more, she was always reassuring her and Lena was just so Happy that those lonely years were finally over, now she had a adorable and funny alien by her side and no matter what her mother thing, they love each other very much;

‘’Baby, i’m home.’’

‘’Hey love, look, I tried getting us something, hum, fancier, but everything was closed already so I had to get pizza, i’m really sorry, i…’’

‘’Kara, Kara, it’s ok, pizza is fine, as long as I’m with you everything is perfect, now come here, i missed you’’

Kara smiled in relief and let her body sink on Lena deepening the kiss and playing with her hair.  
She then let Lena go take a bath and change into more comfortable clothes so that they could have their dinner and watch some movies;

After finishing diner they decided to get more comfortable on the couch so Kara went to the room and got a blanked for them and then returned they attention to the TV.

On the third movie, Kara realized that Lena was fighting to stay awake, she didn’t blame her, these past 3 weeks had been really rough on both of them, they were basically functioning with less than 5 hours of sleep, Lena was always trying to fix every damage her mother and anyone else had cause, and she was trying to balance Kara and Supergirl without missing any details in any of them, it wasn’t easy, but coming back home and see this beautiful women with those big puppy eyes and the beautiful smile made it all worth it, she always catch herself thinking, ‘’when did I got so lucky?’’ she was so grateful for the amazing sister she has and the awesome friends she had made while growing up, they made every new experience here on earth feels amazing, and she thought it couldn't get any better, and then Lena happened and after a few months she finally got to call this amazing women her girlfriend, everything was perfect. Kara then realized she had just been staring down at Lena with a dumb smile for at least 5 minutes and decided to move them to the bed;

‘’Lena, honey, let’s go to the bed, we will be more comfortable there.’’

Lena nodded but made no effort to actually get up and walk to the bedroom, Kara just smiled and move to pick her up and laid her on the bed before climbing on the other side. Lena turned around, settling herself on top of Kara before finally let the sleep take over her, Kara just admire her for a few seconds and then wrap her arms securely around Lena and then letting herself stop the battle and falling asleep.

It was a bit past 8 when Lena woke up, she started to look at her surroundings and settling her eyes on the covers on top of them, she lift her head a bit to get a better look and her got wide and her grip on Kara grew stronger;

"Kara?"

Nothing.

‘’Hey, Kara, wake up, please’’

A soft groan came from under her;

‘’Lena, it’s early, we don’t have work today’’ Kara said, already falling back asleep.

Lena laid her head back down on Kara’s chest and held on even stronger when Kara moved;

‘’Baby, we are floating’’

‘’What?’’ Kara said, still a bit sleepy

‘’Floating, Kara, we are floating’’ Lena said a bit louder;

Kara sense a bit of fear on Lena’s voice before realizing what was going on, her eyes got a bit wide and with a soft thud they were back in the bed, Kara sat up quickly;

‘’I’m sorry baby’’ Kara said, hugging Lena tightly.

‘’it's ok, what happened? I never saw you do that before!’’Lena said, still a bit shaky;

‘’Oh, this only happens when I’m really tired and finally get to have a real night of sleep, my body just relaxes and I get, well, light, and then I float’’

‘’Well, i’m gonna add that to the list of incredible things my alien girlfriend can do’’

They both laughed, and lay back down for a few more minutes before they had breakfast, that Lena insisted to make so that no distraction fire happened and they could keep having a quiet morning, well, at least a quiet as a superhero could have, but as long as they had each others, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts or send me some tips on how to write better my tumblr: sincerity--extreme


End file.
